


if wishes were fairies

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Murder, F/F, Light Bondage (technically), Multi, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: What happens you have the exact magic type as some other bitch and also, the bad luck to be summoning a fairy said other bitch once double crossed? Also, how do you survive it?Asking for a friend. Please reply soon.- R.L.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Rose Lalonde/Aradia Megido, Rose Lalonde/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Rose Lalonde/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 11
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	if wishes were fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> rose summons a vengeful fairy, aka aradia, and gets help from a nice witch, aka feferi, to free herself from the chaos.

"Sooo..."

"I don't want to talk about it," you say, ducking under the next wave of fairy magic flying right at your head.

Your companion quirks an eyebrow. It would be cute, but you're not letting yourself consider _anything_ cute right now. "I don't think we're at a point where not talking about it is an option anymore, Rose."

"Look," you say, and drag her around another corner, then back into an alcove a la most chase sequences, then through a door that she magically conjures up in the back of the alcove that A. vanishes the second you go through it, and B. puts you in the middle of a very confused kitchen staff, "I don't even know _why_ she's vengeful. How the hell would you expect me to have an clue what she's being vengeful _about_?"

"No, see, that was helpful!" Feferi is an absolute font of optimism, and right now, you kind of despise her for it. "That eliminates the possibility that you intentionally pissed her off!"

"So I might've unintentionally pissed her off, is what you're saying."

And now she's grinning. Fuck her, and fuck her dimples. "See, I knew you were sharp."

* * *

You'd like to roll things back, just a little bit, to a time when the world made marginally more sense than it's making now. Shit was definitely fucked, but it was nowhere near as bad as it is now—you hadn't yet summoned a vengeful fairy, attempted to outrun her, nearly crashed through the window of a (debatably) nice witch's shop, and ended up on the run with said nice witch who's only trying to help you, or so she swears.

So...still a little fucked, because it _was_ the prequel to you summoning a vengeful fairy, but only for a given value of fucked.

To start with, only certain, very specific fairies were within the purview of any given average summoning circle. It was entirely possible to calibrate a circle to call on the fair folk (much more dangerous than going the standard route, as in all things—once it'd been done, it was always so much easier to do again), but you hadn't done that for this one. It had been a fairly standard summoning, calling upon a fairy that had been called upon many a time, a fairy well known to be benevolent, but _something_ , apparently, had gone horribly wrong.

At least, you assumed it had. Given that the fairy was still attacking you.

* * *

"So walk me through this again." Now that you're ambling through a little kitchen instead of frantically sprinting along the crowded streets of a big town, Feferi's back to annoying answers out of you. You kind of get it, you _were_ the one that begged for her help as you'd tried to hide in her shop, but _still_. "Also, no more magic out of you. I think that's how she's tracking us!"

You groan, rub a hand over your face. "I was attempting to summon a specific fairy—Aradia Megido, a fae who works with time—and _something_ must have gone wrong, because she came out of the summoning circle absolutely furious! And murderous!"

Feferi blinks at you, then peers at one of the windows you two have oh-so-neatly dodged. " _That_ was Aradia? Oh, holy shit. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad!"

"Oh, good. Absolutely great. I love knowing that I'm the only one who's ever pissed a legendarily fun-loving fairy off."

There are certain moments in your life that things just seem to click for you, or for those around you. You like to call them keysteps, and you don't know why, but it's always fit right in your head.

Feferi's eyes go wide, and she swears, again. "I know _exactly_ why Aradia's so mad at you, and I think I've got an idea on how we can fix it. Come on!"

Insanity runs in your family (of course it does, anyone who's met your family would agree), which must be the only reason you let Feferi grab your hand and haul you back through the streets, all the way to her shop.

* * *

Of course, when you realize that she's attempting to summon the fairy _again_ , common sense kicks in and you attempt to make an escape.

She has other ideas.

* * *

"I want to register a complaint," you say, from where you're tied to a chair. "A _very serious_ complaint about your tactics."

"Just shut up and try to look like less of a light-type magic user." It's your turn to hear the click of a key, unlocking some kind of secret—well, in this case, you know exactly what the secret is. "And trust me on this."

"Do you mean to tell me that Aradia thinks I'm—"

" _Vriska_." And there's the furious voice that you've come to know so well. You freeze in the chair, ready to rattle off whatever cantrips might save you, when Aradia's furious frown turns a shade more...puzzled. "Wait, Feferi? What the fuck is going on!"

"Despite light-type magic being _fairly_ rare, you got summoned by another user of it!" Feferi's beaming, an absolutely ecstatic expression which, on anyone else, would usually calm your nerves. Feferi is not, unfortunately, anyone else, and you're beginning to wonder about madness in her bloodline as well. "Someone with a signature that's remarkably close to _you know who's_ , and then you lost your shit, and then you tried to murder her! And also me. I'm not exactly happy about the trying to murder us part, you know."

Aradia actually looks _sheepish_ , hanging there above the summoning circle, her beautiful red wings catching the light on off-flutters and turning the whole room to a glowing stained glass heartbeat. "I didn't want to _kill_ her. Not publicly, at least. And I couldn't tell it was you! I thought it was Meenah helping her out again!"

"Which is the _only_ reason I'm going to forgive you," Feferi says, and oh no, she's extraordinarily cute when she's being stern. "That, and, I know you're going to make it up to us, starting with Rose!"

"Good call on tying her up so I wouldn't attack her right off the bat."

"You know," you say, attempting to look unfazed and also perhaps incredibly attractive under fire, "as much as I'm enjoying this little revelation session, I _am_ still tied up."

You shouldn't have said that. You absolutely should not have said that.

The wicked gleam in Aradia's eyes is matched easily by the one in Feferi's as she reaches out with her foot to scuff the circle open. "I guess we'd better get started on making it up to you then, hm? What do you think, Feferi?"

"I think she can stay in the chair for the first round of amends," Feferi says, and you might have many regrets after a day like today, but you have a feeling that this part of it isn't going to be one of them.


End file.
